dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheMightyTom99/Dishonored 2 Ideas
In this page, I have decided to bring some ideas for my Dishonored Sequel, as I adored the first game, and alls its DLCs. Characters The Characters in Dishonored 2 are varied as the story is played from multiple angles, depending on your choice of Charcter, and your choices in the world itself. Gaetan's Perspective Gaetan's perspective is the first option available, and is the bulk of the game. Protagonists Gaetan Deverick - A guard in the Serkonan Army, serving under command of Somhaile Mirran. After the battle of Fraeport, he was left for dead by the rest of crew, but spared by Vislaad at the last moment. He seems to be a cliche hero, but his temper is bordering upon insanity. Francisco Demetrio - The leader of the Morley Resistance in Wynnedown. A loyal, if unorthodox man, he believes in honour above all else. He has a violent temper, but is a good man underneath, who fights for the freedom of his people. Leonardo Varlam - The King of Morley, Bairre is a strong, if spoilt, character. He believes that his people should have freedom, but at the same time, he detests them challenging him. He possesses unusually strong powers, and is always on top of things Antagonists Vislaad - Originally named Remnus Attran, Vislaad is a Corsair captain, and is believed by many as the first man to be given the Mark by the Outsider. He is exceptionally gifted with his powers, and is perhaps the world's best swordsman. He rules his fleet with an iron fist, and, like Daud, gifts his most promising and loyal men with abilities such as Blink, Inferno and Telekinesis. Although he is a pirate king, it seems his motives are much more important than just money, something else feeds his insanity. After Vislaad's encounter with the Outsider, his mind deteriorated further. His insanity is enough to challenge Vaas Montenegro from Far Cry 3, as he seems to revel in the misfortunes and pains of others, and does not suffer the "chains of pain" as he refers to them. He is constantly putting himself and others in dangerous situations in order to satisfy his constant boredom. Belligerents Leonardo Varlam - The King of Morley, Bairre is a strong, if spoilt, character. He believes that his people should have freedom, but at the same time, he detests them challenging him. He possesses unusually strong powers, and is always on top of things. Vislaad's Perspective Protagonists Vislaad - Originally named Remnus Attran, Vislaad is a Corsair captain, and is believed by many as the first man to be given the Mark by the Outsider. He is exceptionally gifted with his powers, and is perhaps the world's best swordsman. He rules his fleet with an iron fist, and, like Daud, gifts his most promising and loyal men with abilities such as Blink, Inferno and Telekinesis. Although he is a pirate king, it seems his motives are much more important than just money. Antagonists Powers and Gadgets In Dishonored 2, there are a variety of new powers, gadgets and weapons to provide many new ways of completing your objectives. I decided to provide a much more Skyrim-Style way of using weapons, by which you can choose whether to use dual wield, one wield and a power or two powers. Blocking and counter attack are exceptionally powerful when timed perfectly, allowing you to take down most enemies. However, with a huge variety of new opponents, you cannot rely upon just one weapon throughout the whole game, as certain enemies are immune or are simply affected better by other weapons. New Powers Inferno - Cost: 1st Tier: 3 Runes, 2nd Tier: 7 Runes, 3rd Tier: 11 Runes Tier 1: Releases a burst of flames to burn an enemy or wooden planks. Tier 2: Releases a huge burst of flames to incinerate multiple foes at once and destroy wooden planks. Tier 3: Releases an enormous burst of flames in all directions and produces a flame cloak to defend the user. Mana Consumption: Very High Dark Influence - Cost: 1st Tier: 4 Runes, 2nd Tier: 8 Runes, 3rd Tier: 12 Runes Mana Consumption: High Tier 1: Will convince a foe to fight for you. Works on weak enemies such as Guards, Animals and Gang Members. Tier 2: Will convince a stronger foe to fight for you. Works on strong enemies such as Assassins and Tallboys. Tier 3: Will convince even the strongest of foes to fight for you. Works on the strongest enemies such as Zyrgoth, Royal Guards and Dracolings. Void Summon - Cost: 1st Tier: 2 Runes, 2nd Tier: 5 Runes, 3rd Tier: 8 Runes Mana Consumption: High Void Summon is a strange power, as it is affected directly by your mode of play. If you have low chaos, the Birds and the Outsider will use non-lethal powers and will distract more than attack, while the opposite will occur if you have a high chaos. Tier 1: Summons a small flock of birds from the Void to distract or attack enemies. Tier 2: Summons a large flock of birds from the Void to distract or attack enemies. Tier 3: Summons a large flock of birds and the Outsider himnself from the Void to distract or attack enemies. Telekinesis - Cost: 1st Tier: 2 Runes, 2nd Tier: 4 Runes, 3rd Tier: 6 Runes Mana Consumption: Medium Tier 1: Can be used to hurl objects around from a distance to distract enemies. Tier 2: Can be used to hurl large objects around from a distance to distract enemies. Tier 3: Can be used to strongly hurl large objects around from a distance to distract or damage enemies. Choke - Cost: 1st Tier: 1 Runes, 2nd Tier: 3 Runes, 3rd Tier: 8 Runes Mana Consumption: (To snuff out lights) Low, (To choke enemies) High Tier 1: Can snuff out small light sources from a distance. Tier 2: Can snuff out large light sources from a distance. Tier 3: Can snuff out all light sources from a distance and choke enemies. Whirlwind Jump - Cost: 1st Tier: 2 Runes, 2nd Tier: 4 Runes, 3rd Tier: 5 Runes Mana Consumption: Medium Tier 1: Throws the user high up into the air, enabling him to bypass obstacles much faster than with blink. No damage is done when landing. Tier 2: Throws the user very high up into the air, enabling him to bypass obstacles much faster than with blink. No damage is done when landing. Tier 3: Throws the user very high up into the air, enabling him to bypass obstacles much faster than with blink, and stuns enemies nearby take off area and landing. No damage is done when landing. New Gadgets Incendiary Mine - Similar to the Arc Mine, this one is one use only. If explodes and sets many people around it on fire. New Weapons Scourge of the Void - Unique Sword. Found in the Side Mission "The Dragon's Wings". Wielded by Vislaad. Does very heavy damage (weaker opponents are killed in one hit) and drains the opponents health and mana. New Armour Vislaad's Mask - Unique Mask. Allows you to travel through smoke and smog clouds and breathe underwater. Very heavy armour, attacks do very little damage to you. Missions and Hub The set-up of Dishonored 2 will be very different from the first game, with the Hub being much more like an Arkham City experience, with enemies roaming certain areas of the streets, and many hundreds of side missions. The island of Morley, where Dishonored 2 will be based, is vastly bigger than Dunwall, with hundreds of missions and collectables to add more gameplay and improve your mission. The Hub is the city of Wynnedown, in Morley. Notable areas include: Poison Apple Inn: The home and headquarters of the Morley Resistance. Owned by the financial backer of the resistance, Gregory Forthnal. Includes: Training Area, Gaetan's Quarters, Dorofey's Workshop, Bar, Francisco's Quarters and Forthnal's Quarters. Wynnedown Marketplace: The main area of interest in Wynnedown. his is where you will sell and buy most of your merchandise, find extra missions and hear rumours. Oracular Chapel of Somonos: The relgious headquarters of the Overseer's. Created three hundred years, in honour of High Overseer Dalia Somonos who opened communications with Serkonos. Academy of Benjamin Holger: The military headquarters of the Overseer's. Constructed two hundred and fifty years ago in honour of Benjamin Holger, who lost his eye in the Siege of White Cliff. Here, you will encounter a legion of much stronger Overseer enemies including Overseer Centurions, Purgers and Fanatics. Mission 1 - A Fateful Fall Mission 2 - Mission 13 - A Happy Return (Low/High) You return from your previous mission, only to be greeted by Francisco, who embraces you and hands you a letter from King Leonardo, who wishes to greet you personally. Damien prepares his boat while you "freshen up" in your room. When you return to the boat, Damien is waiting for you. When you arrive at the palace, a legion of guards are positioned at the front door. The guards raise their swords as you approach in a ceremonial fashion. As you are about half way through the guards, the doors open and Leonardo walks out. He is dressed in a brown leather jacket, similar to that of the Outsider's, with a red and blue cape. "Gaetan, I have heard much of you and your endeavours recently. They have benefited my people very well," "Thank you, your majesty," "Well, I think you should come in," The scene cuts to you drinking brandy while looking out of a bay window with Leonardo. "I think that this city is too old for a king like me," "What's that supposed to mean sir?" "Well, I rule with a fist of iron, this city is weak!" "I guess, but we all have our faults, in the end," "Do we? Yes, I suppose so, but then I have one major fault above all others," "Which is what sir?" Leonardo turns his head to face the guards. "Leave us please," The guards leave the room and lock the doors. Gaetan puts his glass down and looks around the room in a questioning way. "Does the word, insanity, mean much to you Gaetan?" "No sir," "Well, it does to me. This world is BORING!! Nothing ever FUCKING happens!! It's just speech after speech, stuck inside this pathetic little home. I'm as free as a mouse. All those ungrateful bastards in that city down below don't know how lucky they are." "What on earth are you talking about your majesty?" Gaetan walks up to restrain the King, but Leonardo brings up a gun and points it to his head. "Well, how about a game then, to ease the boredom?" "No, put the gun down sir," Gaetan rushes and punches Leonardo in the stomach and tries ripping the gun out of his hands, but Leonardo counters and picks up Gaetan by the throat, before hurling him across the room. He begins to talk into a broadcaster. "As I was saying, ladies and gentlemen, this is a game I like to call Gristolian Roulette. I have one bullet in this gun, but the whale oil chamber has been forged so that there are five compartments, only one of which contains the oil to shoot the bullet. "Which one is it?" you all ask, well, it is up to me and my not-so-lovely assistant to find out." He takes the gun and aims it to his head and pulls the trigger. Nothing. He passes the gun to you. At this point, the guns passes between the two of you two more times. But each time, you are not killed. At last, the final chamber arrives, the one with oil in it. Leonardo smiles and hurls the gun to you. "Why do I have to do this, I could just blow you fucking head off and walk out of here?" Leonardo sighs deeply and pulls a trigger out of his jacket and stares at you. "Either you pull the trigger or, ha ha, let's just say that three-hundred people might not go to sleep tonight," With a gasp, Gaetan slowly points the gun at his face, but at the last moment he points the gun at Leonardo and fires. In the flash of confusion he rushes forward and tackles Leonardo out of the window. The two of you fall into the ocean below, but before you hit the surface, Leonardo nuts you, laughing hysterically. When you awake, you are washed up on the shore, surrounded by rats. You shake them off but realise that you are deep in Leonardo's territory. You have to get back to the Poison Apple Inn, and quickly. Mission 14 - The Hammer Falls (High) The final Mission. The confrontation with Leonardo Varlam. "At last, you have arrived to see the majesty of my creation, Gaetan!" "I will blow your fucking brains out if you do anything, Leonardo!" "Oh, you still think that I'm the King? Well, I did disguise very well I suppose," Side Missions Side Mission 8 - The Dragon's Wings (requires main storyline to have been completed) The Final Mission of the Pirate Hunter Questline. Unique Collectables: Scourge of the Void, Vislaad's Mask. Story The story is shown from four angles: Two from Gaetan Deverick's and two from Vislaad's. Gaetan's Story - High Chaos Beginning Morley has been resisting becoming part of the Empire for years, but it looks like its fighting a losing battle. With more and more of the Morleyan Nobility joining the more profitable Empire, it seems that all is lost for the few remaining resistance fighters. But, at last, hope has been given to the people of Wynnedown, as Lord Amilcar appeals to the King of Morley to send reinforcements to them. At last, they have the army they need to hold off the Gristol Navy. Your take the perspective of Gaetan and his men, as they fight valiantly on board the Deron, a large warship. However, at the last moment, when the battle seems won, both sides fall victim to a new threat. Pirates ships tear through the water towards you, killing your men around almost within seconds. You are shot yourself by a stray crossbow bolt, tipped with poison. You fall, your vision blurring, but still good enough to see two heavily armoured pirates Blink across onto the deck of the boat. They speak to eachother about their mission: "What was it the boss said again?" "Make sure everyone's dead you dumb bastard! I don't know what he sees in you, you have the memory of a drunk Serkonan," "Well at least I didn't forget the day I was getting married," "Uh! I told you that I was on an assignment," "One that you chose for that day!" "Wait, that one's still alive!" But as he comes at you, sword drawn, another figure appears, wearing flowing robes, and clad in a terrifying mask. "No!" "But? Sir, we can't have any surviving, you said so yourself," "I know what I said, but we need someone to deliver the message don't we?" "Yes sir," "You two go on, I'm going to have a word with this one," As the other two leave, blinking away, the third figure approaches you. He draws his head level to yours and looks into your eyes. "I know this will probably be my undoing, but, I see something in you. Something powerful, something magnificent. Something... interesting. I'm sure the Outsider would hate me killing you. I would. One day, you will observe the magnificence of my creation, and my plan will be complete," At that point, he lifts you up, and you fall into unconsciousness Vislaad's Story History This story is set two hundred years after the events in the first game and depending on your actions in that game, the whole story will be different. Low Chaos: If you completed the first game in low chaos, you have the choice to start the new game in that mode. In this case, the island of Morley has become a protectorate of the "Gristolian" Empire. However, some of the nobility are beginning to detest the constant investigations upon their incomes, searching for illegal transactions (i.e. the Empire is preventing illegal income). The King of Morley is fearing that these nobles are preparing for a war against him. His fears are confirmed a week later when the nobles march their combined armies to Fraeport in the north. He sends his own army against them. However, at the battle, a pirate army appears and destroys both of them. There is only one survivor: Gaetan Deverick. The King makes him his new assassin, to eliminate the enemy nobles, who have started a civil war. High Chaos: When Emily the Wise ascended the throne of Dunwall, assisted by the Assassin Corvo, she made orders for the total domination and control of the Isles and, later, Pandyssia. However, she died before her dreams were realised. Therefore, her descendants continued her plans, hoping that they would one day achieve ownership of the known world. Most of the Isles was already under Gristolian command, with Tyvia and Serkonos supplying Gristol with commodoties anyway. However, there was one island that refused to surrender to the Empire: the Isle of Morley. The people of Morley were fierce, loyal and nationalisitc, refusing to give up their homeland. War was inevitable. Thus began the Twenty-Year War between Morley and Gristol. Gradually, the Gristolians gained the upper hand New Enemies Overseers Overseer Purgers Purgers are a sect of Overseers who usually take up the job of burning or executing Heretics. They are lightly armoured in comparison to normal Overseers because of their lowly status in the Church. Size: Humans Description: The Purgers wield short swords for close combat, enabling them to do some damage up close and personal with Gaetan and Vislaad. However, if there is more distance between him and you, they can wield torches, either throwing them or fighting hand-to-hand with them. The fire they create can burn for a while, do high damage unless it is put out. Overseer Fanatics c Guards Royal Guards Size: Humans Description: Given special permission by the High Overseer himself to be able to perform Dark Magic in order to protect the Generals and Commanders of the Gristol army and Morley Nobility. Gangs Animals Dracolings - Size: 16 feet long, 8 feet high, 30 feet wingspan. Description: Dragon. Large wings, heavily armoured, scaly skin. Breathes intense flames and can fly. Until awakened, has extremely low senses (i.e. won't detect you unless you are creating colossal amounts of noise. No one truly knows where Dracolings come from, but many Zoologists believe that they live in the far north, or somewhere on Pandyssia. Nevertheless, the arrival of Vislaad was followed by their arrival. Vislaad and his pirate commanders seem to have a strong bond with the creatures, who seem almost pet-like in their presence. Loot: Dragons Scales (500 Coin, can be pickpocketed). Pirates Zyrgoth - Size: Humans Description: The Zyrgoth are Vislaad's pesonal army of Pirates. By using an Arcane Bond, Vislaad can bless them with unusually strong powers, much more powerful than anything that the other "Marked" individuals can. They possess powers such as Tether, Blink, Inferno, Slow Time and Wind Blast at Tier 3. Hand picked by Vislaad himself out of the highest ranking memebers of his Pirate army, the Zyrgoth are the most talented warriors in all of isles. Tweaks to the Old Game I have decided to give the new game a few tweeks, to make different gadgets and powers more individual, rather than being just copy paste versions of others. - Fire now does less damage (except that caused by incendiary bolts), and can be put out, making it less effective against individual opponents. However, it can spread to multiple opponents, by way of contact, making it very useful against groups of enemies. - You can jump slightly higher, even without the Agility upgrade, making it easier to get to higher ground. - The difference in sound caused by different movements is increased, with running being very noisy, walking a lot less so, quick crouch walki ng is quite quiet and stealth walking is silent. This is designed to make the sound system a lot more relavant. - Improved A.I.: Enemies search in areas they heard strange noises in a lot longer, and will continue to hunt you much more vigilently. Tier 3 - Old Powers Dark Vision - 4 Runes Tier 3: Allows you to see the target's intended movements (i.e. where they are going to go) and how aggressive they are: green for passive, yellow for neutral, red for aggressive. Blink - 5 Runes Tier 3: Allows you to teleport an even greater distance and briefly slows down time while you aim the Blink Power. Possession - 8 Runes Tier 3: Allows you to Possess even the strongest of opponents, including Zyrgoth, Royal Guards and Dracolings. Bend Time - 10 Runes Tier 3: Completely stop time for a longer duration. Even those touched by the Outsider are affected by this power. Devouring Swarm - 6 Runes Tier 3: Summons a huge number of rats that consumes foes exceptionally quickly. Wind Blast - 7 Runes Tier 3: Can throw Tallboys over, forcing them to evacuate their stilts. Summon Assassin - 7 Runes Tier 3: Summons two Master Assassins to battle. Arcane Bond - 5 Runes Tier 3: Assassins have vastly increased health and mana. Pull/Tether - 5 Runes Tier 3: Can be used to open and close doors from a distance as well as ocassionally disarm opponents. Vitality - 4 Runes Tier 3: Damage from all sources is slightly decreased. Agility - 8 Runes Tier 3: Allows the user to "float" to the ground, negating falling damage from nearly all jumps. Movement creates next to no sound. Blood Thirsty - 7 Runes Tier 3: Fatalities affect up to three people, killing all of them in one move. Shadow Kill - 5 Runes Tier 3: When you kill an opponent you drain some of their health. Changed Old Powers The Heart/Void Gaze is now changed to Inner Eye. This is an ability that costs no mana. It can be activated at any time, however, the user must remain still in order to use it. It allows the user to see where Runes and Bone Charms are and can also zoom in like the Eyepiece for Corvo's Mask. Category:Blog posts